


Ever Seen Somebody Ruin Their Own Life

by babyboyjoonie01



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alex, Burr is smol???, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Abuse, Thomas is a dick, Top burr, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyjoonie01/pseuds/babyboyjoonie01
Summary: So basically Alex doesn't want Thomas spreading any rumors so he goes to him and begs...Burr is also there so Thomas uses this to his advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non con elements. I repeat. Non con. If you aren't comfortable with this then you don't have to read it. Continue at your own risk . 
> 
>  
> 
> That aside, I need needy Ham in my life so here's this sin.... I'm going to hell.

Burr sat on Thomas's desk, watching the Virginian pace the floor carefully, as if making any noise would set off Jefferson into a rant. He crossed his arms and frowned at Jefferson. "Come on Jefferson, you can't seriously sink Hamilton into a deeper hole than he already is. He's going to publish The Reynolds Pamphlet soon. He's basically going to destroy himself. "

Thomas shook his head and laughed. "No! That isn't enough... I need something that will ruin him for good. Make him think he's not as high in a pedestal as he thinks" 

The gleam in Jefferson's eyes worried Burr. Not for himself but for the fate of the loudmouthed bother known as Alexander Hamilton. Thomas Jefferson had been known to go overboard when planning and even though Burr didn't like Hamilton very much anymore, he didn't want to see him ruined. 

A knock echoed throughout the room and Thomas grinned. "Perfect...just in time." Burr shifted uncomfortably on the desk and watched as Jefferson opened the door. 

Alexander was standing on the doorway, A sad look on his face. He hadn't noticed Burr yet so Aaron took this opportunity to make a move to leave, that is before Jefferson shut and locked the door behind Hamilton. "Mr. Jefferson I need your help..." Alex said weakly. 

Thomas raised an eyebrow at the small man. "My help? You must be really desperate. " 

Alexander nodded. "I am. I have heard that the newspaper will be publishing rumors about me in the newest issue and I hear you run it?" 

It was Thomas's turn to nod. Burr could sense Alexander was soon going to regret his decision to come here. "Yes. I do. What do you need then Hamilton?" Thomas asked boredly. 

Burr watched as Alexander took a deep breath. "I came to ask to you to not publish them." 

Thomas stared at Hamilton for a while before bursting out laughing. "You honestly think I wouldn't take any opportunity to ruin you? You're insane!  No I won't tell them to stop publishing!" 

Alexander looked like he anticipated this reaction. He took another deep breath and shakily mumbled, "Please Thomas...I'll do anything." 

Burr's eyes widened at the offer and Thomas smirked. "Anything? " He had an evil glint in his eyes. 

Hamilton nodded. Thomas glanced at Burr with a dangerous look before moving his attention back to Hamilton. "On your knees then." Thomas said in his smooth southern drawl. 

Alex and Aaron both stared at Thomas with shock. Before Burr could protest, Jefferson took his cane and hit Hamilton on the back of the knees, making him fall to the marble floor. 

Hamilton's face was inches from Jefferson's crotch area. Jefferson ran a hand through Hamilton's dark hair and laughed. "Well you said anything Darling, welcome to anything!" 

Burr made a move to get up and Jefferson, still gripping Hamilton's hair, pointed his walking stuck at him. "Don't go anywhere Burr. You wanted him to fall too, so you get to join in on the fun. "

Burr shook his head in disgust. "I don't want any part of this! " 

"Oh come on Burr! I've seen the way you look at this little shit! Now's your chance to do whatever you want to him! Or I could just do it all myself...." That caught Burr's attention. If Thomas was left to Hamilton all by himself, Alexander wouldn't be able to do much more than crawl for at least 2 weeks. But if some of the weight was on Burr, he could make it as enjoyable for Hamilton as he could.

Burr nodded. "Okay fine whatever but we never speak of this, got it?" Thomas held up his free hand in surrender. "Yes Sir, Aaron Burr, Sir." 

Aaron rolled his eyes. "What do you need me to do?"  "I just need you to stay right there for now. " Thomas replied, turning his attention back to a trembling Alexander. He took his cane and softly traced it all over Hamilton's body, applying a slap of it to Alexander's body every once in a while. Every soft  _thwap_ of the stick had Alexander flinching. Seeing Hamilton all obedient like that made Jefferson feel a burn in his stomach. It was an amazing feeling. Even better was the look of defiance and fire in the small man's eyes when he looked up at Jefferson. 

"Gonna make you scream out who you belong to later okay darling?" Thomas said sweetly. Alexander didn't respond which earned him a whack to the ribs. "I said ,'okay darling?'" Thomas repeated.

"Okay." Alex whispered. "Okay what?"

"Okay sir." Thomas nodded, satisfied. He palmed at the growing bulge in his trousers and grabbed Alexander's hair once more. "Suck it." He demanded. Alex obediently undid the buttons and zips on Jefferson's pants and pulled them down. Thomas wasn't wearing underwear so his hard cock sprung free and slapped against his stomach. 

Alex looked up at Thomas with tears in his eyes, silently begging him not to make him to this. "Well? Go on!" Alex took a deep breath and experimentally licked the tip of Thomas's cock. Thomas let out a gasp of pleasure and gripped his hair tighter. Alex mouthed at the bottom of his shaft and licked it up and down. Burr watched silently, pushing down what was starting to become a problem and trying to ignore the feeling he was getting from seeing Hamilton like this. 

Thomas put his hand on Alex's cheek and pressured his mouth open. "You're taking too long," Thomas said simply before roughly thrusting into Hamilton's mouth. The choked noise Hamilton made had Thomas gripping his hair tighter and fucking brutally into the warm and tight mouth of Alexander. 

Hamilton made sounds of protest at first but after a while he took it and only choked every once in a while. Thomas ran his hand through the dark hair in encouragement. "Good boy." He said in between groans.  

He pulled out of Hamilton's mouth and kneeled to his height on the floor. "You're my little bitch now alright?" He asked sweetly. "No.. please...I don't want to be that." Alex protested. He clearly didn't like not having any control over what was happening. 

Thomas's eyes filled with fire. "What was that? A no?" Thomas slapped Alex hard on the cheek and laughed as he fell to the floor. "there wasnt a choice Alexander. You are my little bitch now. And little bitches don't talk back. 

A small, "Yes sir," was heard from the hunched over figure on the floor. "Good! Now let's get to the fun part." 

Thomas picked up Hamilton roughly and threw him at Burr.  "Get him on the table, you too. I guess you'll hold him down while I go at him and then you can do whatever after. " Burr held the small, trembling man against his chest as he situated comfortably in the desk. Hamilton was between his legs with his back pressed firmly against Aaron's chest and torso. "Shhh...It's going to be okay." He whispered in Alexander's ear. He stroked the younger man's hair softly and watched as Jefferson removed Alexander's pants and underwear. Alex was hard which made Jefferson laugh. "Enjoying this are we slut?" 

Alexander shook his head and instinctively tried to burrow hinself into Aaron's chest. He held Alex close and tried to calm him. He placed light kisses along Hamilton's neck, making him gasp in pleasure. 

"There you go,Burr. Finally doing something!" Jefferson said triumphantly, not knowing Aaron was just trying to calm Hamilton down. Hamilton kept wiggling against Burr's growing bulge and Burr could hardly take it anymore. Jefferson spread Alexander's legs and kneeled down in front of him. "So pretty. Gonna be a shame when I ruin you." 

Alex's body was trembling when Aaron began to softly run a hand across his abdomen and sides. "It's gonna be okay. I'll take care of you when this is over okay?" Alex nodded at Burr's words, calming down a bit. 

"Well shit Burr, we don't have any oil. Guess saliva will have to do this time. " Jefferson shrugged and brought his fingers up to Hamilton's mouth. "Suck." 

Hamilton took Jefferson's fingers into his mouth and did exactly as told , putting a generous amount of saliva on Jefferson's fingers , knowing where this was going. 

When Jefferson took his fingers out of Hamilton's mouth, Burr breathed a sigh  of relief. Any longer of watching Hamilton suck on Jefferson's fingers would have him painfully hard and he didn't need that. 

Jefferson roughly pushed a finger in to Hamilton's entrance and Alex winced. It was a weird feeling that he wasn't used to so he needed a minute to adjust. Surprisingly,Jefferson have him the minute and when Alex seemed to relax, Jefferson started pumping his finger in and out, working Alex open. 

When he decided Alex was stretched on the one finger, Jefferson added another. He curled his fingers an Alex moaned wantonly. "Ooh, he's loud! Might be a problem if Washington hears you darling. Don't make us gag you." 

Alex nodded and tried to keep his moans muffled. Jefferson adds another finger, making Hamilton moan at the stretch. He turned his head to muffle himself in Burr's neck. 

Burr had an oversensituve neck so this small action made a big difference. He was fully hard now and panting a bit to try and keep himself calm. 

After a while of fingering Alex open, Jefferson figured he was stretched enough. "Turn around, bend over, I wanna see that tight hole get stretched open. And since I don't have a gag, use Burr's cock. " 

Alex nodded and positioned himself as told and started removing Burr's pants and underwear. Burr ran a hand softly over the younger man's hair. Burr's cock sprung free and Alexander knew what to do this time. He licked a stripe up the bottom of Burr's shaft. 

Burr groaned and gripped Alexander by the hair. "F-fuck Alexander." 

Alex took this as praise and took all of Burr into his mouth. He bobbed his head and hummed as Burr muttered out words of praise. "God alex, fuck. So good." 

Jefferson positioned himself at Hamilton's entrance and started thrusting in. Jefferson dug his teeth into Hamilton's shoulder because of how amazing he felt. 

Alex continued sucking off Burr, hoping to distract himself from the pain of Jefferson. Aaron continued to groan out a string of curse words,praise and Alexander's name.  

Once Jefferson was buried all the way into Hamilton, he gave the small man a minute to adjust before setting a brutal pace on Alexander. 

Hamilton would have cried out if not for the cock buried throat deep into his mouth. He moaned, which sent vibrations through Burr's cock. "A-Alex!" Burr cried before releasing down Alexander's throat. Alex swallowed all of it and whimpered at the pleasure running through his body because of Jefferson hitting his prostate repeatedly. "Ah, ah, ah, ahhh, oh god sir!" Alex moaned. He was close to climaxing. Jefferson dug his nails into Hamilton's hips and panted. "Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you sir!" 

Jefferson pounded into him faster. "Say my name!"

"I belong to you, Thomas! " Alex cried out, cumming untouched on the desk. 

Thomas followed soon after, filling Alex up with his release before pulling out and redressing. "You're not allowed to dress yet. Not until I get back. I have work to do. " And with that, Jefferson was gone. 

Alex was a flushed and dripping mess. He whimpered and curled into himself on the floor. Burr sat with him and pulled him into his chest. "Hey shhh it's okay.It's just you and me and I'm not going to touch you if you don't want me to."

Alex snuggled into Burr's chest and nodded. "I can't believe I just did that..."


End file.
